James' Cloak
by LifeOnRocks
Summary: A story 'bout our favourite Marauders, and how James managed to come across his invisibility cloak - the one which Harry later inherited.
1. Christmas Morning in all her glory

**Author's Note**

Heh heh. This is going to be a continuing series, about the Marauders, and how **JAMES** came across the invisibility cloak, which Harry later inherited.

It's started at Christmas – If you couldn't already tell from the story, and will only have a slight bit of romance - Lily and James of course - and possibly between other charries as well.

**Disclaimer**

I don't own any of the characters in this story – except Reina (who isn't even in the story yet) and possibly a few other randoms. I did not write Harry Potter, nor am I trying to make money off this story in any way. Happy?

**And we begin.**

**Chapter 1**: Christmas Morning in all her Glory

"ERRRRRRRRRR! JAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!"

Sounded a loud, annoyed voice. 6:30 in the morning and it seemed that seventh year Gryffindor, Sirius Black, was already awake. He lent over his friend, making sure that his shouts would go directly into his friend's ear.

"Urgh… go'way Padfoot…"

Said James, rolling over, slurring his words as a drunken man would. Sirius grumbled something, pulling out his wand with one quick motion.

"I'm serious Prongs, I'll hex you, and besides, you'll want to get up – It's **_Christmas_**!"

With that word, the magical 'Christmas' James Potter was up, dressed, and hair brushed. No, forget the last bit. As if he'd want to _brush _it. But otherwise, he threw his Hogwarts robes on (both boys had stayed for the Christmas holidays, whereas Remus and Peter had gone home.

Funnily enough, James and Sirius were enjoying their time being to only Gryffindors in Hogwarts – apart from Tim, but he didn't really count. Sirius and James had declared him a Hufflepuff in the second day of their first year, and they hadn't changed their minds since.

"Ah! I got seventeen! Just my age! How many did you get Sirius?"

Asked James, knowing his present tally would be greater than his friend's – it always was – perhaps because of Sirius' lack of family. James knew his parents would rather eat dungbombs than give their disappointment of a son presents, and Regulus would only remember once every three years or so – and even then it was only a pink hanky.

"Thirteen."

Grumbled Sirius, running a hand through his thick, dark hair.

James snickered, and Sirius rolled his eyes, mumbling something about James being a 'mummy's boy'.

"I heard that Padfoot!"

Said James with a grin, laughing as his friend began to whistle in an innocent fashion.

"Oooh! Padfoot! I got a dress thing!"

Said James, holding up a cloak, which shimmered, even in the lack of light in the Gryffindor common room. He swished it around a bit.

"Maybe someone thought you were a girl – I mean – James can be often mistaken for a girl's name."

Snorted Sirius.

James shook his head, his messy hair falling in front if his eyes.

"No, I think you're getting James confused with _your _name mate. Sirius is the girl's name."

Sniggered James, smirking at his friend, but knowing Sirius would take the comment as a grain of salt. That was the best thing about Sirius Black – any comment made about him would be thrown off lightly – he took his whole life as a joke – and even if sometimes it was not such a great thing, the seventeen – year old Black never took anything too seriously, and nearly _always_ remained optimistic.

"Ah well, I'll use it as a blanket or something, eh?"

Said James, looking over the cloak carefully.

"Who's it from, anyway?"

"Dunno. No note,"

Replied James, shrugging.

"I'll go put it in my trunk – be back in a sec."

Sirius frowned. It was odd enough that someone had given a girly thing like that to James, but odder still that it did not come with a note. Lily had given James a photo frame, which had snitches flying around the border, so it definitely wasn't from Evans, his parents knew better than to send their son something like that, and anyone else would have wrote their name on it.

He sighed, and reminded himself not to dwell so much on stupid things like this.

A few minutes later, James returned, hair brushed (for real this time), a heavy black sweater on, and a big grin.

"Paddy – look out the window!"

Said James, grinning ear to ear.

Sirius chuckled, wondering what could be so wonderful that was outside the window, but looked anyway... _snow_!

He gave an excited laugh, rushing upstairs to get out of his pyjamas.

"Snow fight – here we come!"

**Author**

Heheh! What'd you think? Like it? Hate it? Drop me a review – reviews inspire me to write more! (Errrr, I'm trying to be subtle here!) And don't worry – Remus and Petey (AND Sevvy for that matter) Shall be coming in the next few chapters.


	2. Snowfights and armwrestles

**Author's Note**

Heee!Alright, Rocks is backwithanother chappie. No, Remus and Peter are stiiiiill not coming, but but maybe next chapter. Mhm. Anyhoo, I'd like to thank everyone whoreviewed,it really inspired me to write faster.

I'd also like tothank my wonderful beta, Gillian Greenleaf, who really has fixed this story up a bit .

**Disclaimer**

I don't own any of the characters in this story – except Reina (who isn't even in the story yet) and possibly a few other randoms. I did not write Harry Potter, nor am I trying to make money off this story in any way. Happy?

**Chapter 2: **snowfights and armwrestles

"Ouch! Padfoot – throw a bit softer will you mate?"

Sirius grinned at James, poking his tongue out.

"Hmmmm… I'll think about it... NO!"

Replied Sirius with a wicked grin.

James ducked as another snowball whacked him in the head, then another on his right shoulder.

"You asked for it!"

Shouted James, bewitching snowballs to keep flying at his friend.

"Ouch!"

"Ouch!"

"Ouch!"

"JAAAAMMMMMEEESSS!"

James snickered, and took the curse off.

"Got the message?"

Sirius growled.

"No, but my head did."

He said, rubbing his face, attempting to clear the snow from it, spitting it out of his mouth.

He shivered slightly from the cold, and looked at the sky.

"Aw, It's stopped!"

Said James, falling back into the snow, which totally covered him when he was on his back.

Sirius snorted.

"You know what this means Padfoot?"

Asked James, cocking an eyebrow from where he lay.

"No, I don't, James – could you perhaps enlighten me?"

"SNOW ANGELS!"

James began to move his arms up and down, laughing as he did so.

His dark hair was covered with snow, so was his face, and black robes – but he didn't seem to mind, the snow was just too exciting for him – he was like a pig in mud. A _lot_ of mud.

Sirius snorted again.

"C'mon Prongs, snow angels are for girls."

James laughed loudly, eyes glinting.

"Which is _exactly _why you should be making them!"

Was the reply.

"You'll pay for that!"

Sirius leaped at James, and the two of them tumbled in the snow, in a mock wrestle.

Life was good.

Twenty minutes, twenty cold fingers and twenty cold toes later, the two Gryffindors were inside again, warming their backs against the large fire of the Gryffindor common room.

They were the only ones there, as Tim was in the library. Studying. On Christmas day.

"Ahhhh…"

Were Sirius' words exactly, as he slouched into one of the large armchairs.

"This is the life. No schoolwork, no Slytherins, lost of presents, and no Peter."

James snickered at the last comment.

They both sighed contentedly, staring at the ceiling, more than happy to be doing nothing.

"Hmm… James, It's one thirty you know."

"Yeah, so?"

"Lunch."

"Oh."

"Hungry?"

"No."

James sighed. Twisting around in his chair to see the portrait hall, he frowned.

"Let's not go. They won't miss us. Perhaps the rest of the school might actually be happy to have a boring lunch."

"Yeah, actually, James, I have an awesome idea."

"Mhm?"

Replied James, half asleep already.

"I think we should catch a house elf."  
Said Sirius, beaming.

"Yeah, very original."

Said James, rolling his eyes.

"_C'mon _James, you know you want to. We haven't broken any rules today! That has to be like a record, but a bad one. So, just... Ok. We'll have an arm wrestle, kay?"

"Whatever."

Mumbled James.

"Alright.."

Said Sirius, watching James closely.

The two of the joint hands, with their elbows firmly on the arm of the chair.

The war of the arms raged for almost a minute, when James' fist crashed to one side.

"Okay, grab that weird cloak you got this morning Prongs – we can use it to catch the elf."

"But you cheated!"

Whined James.

"Don't be a sore loser."

Snickered Sirius with a wicked grin.

"Yeah, Yeah, Whatever."

Growled James, dashing up the stairs to grab the cloak.

**Author**

The next chappie might be a while - I'm kinda busy - I signed up for TWO debating teams. That was kinda dumb. -sigh- Anyway, please R&R


End file.
